¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Dicen que la vida está llena de sorpresas y problemas que debemos superar, que mientras más experiencia tengamos más sabremos como enfrentarnos a la vida, ¿cierto? Que al final será el final feliz de un cuento de hadas, donde todo es miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Entonces porqué no dejaba de pensar que lo hacía no era correcto? Rose era consciente que su noviazgo no era bien visto.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Me tocó el color **Amarillo **que representa laalegría, felicidad, inteligencia y energía.

* * *

Dicen que la vida está llena de sorpresas y problemas que debemos superar, que mientras más experiencia tengamos más sabremos como enfrentarnos a la vida, ¿cierto? Que al final será el final feliz de un cuento de hadas, donde todo es miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Entonces porqué no dejaba de pensar que lo hacía no era correcto? Rose era consciente que la relación que tenía no era buen vista, sobre todo por su familia... ¡vamos, que salía con su prima! Pero quién era esta chica.

La más joven de su familia: Lily Luna.

Rose recordaba que cuando ésta empezó a juntarse muchísimo con su amigo Scor se sintió celosa pero, como era inteligente, no hizo nada al respecto pensando que sólo quería proteger a su pequeña prima pelirroja. Suspiró recordando el día en que todo cambió.

_La primogénita de la familia Weasley-Granger se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, la chica de cabellera rojiza vestía la túnica azul que la diferencia como Ravenclaw; Rosie avanzaba tranquila por los largos caminos, ella pensaba que sólo le quedaría un año más en Hogwarts y luego tendría que construir su vida. Aún no decidía que sería porque dudaba entre jugadora de quidditch y maestra de la escuela elemental mágica._

_Dos excelentes opciones, a su parecer._

_La hermana de Hugo sabía que podría haber estado en otro lugar —eran las vacaciones de invierno— pero por Lily optó por quedarse, la última hija de los Potter se mantuvo en Hogwarts al igual que Scorpius, su amigo muy cercano. No le simpatizaba que ese par fuera muy unido ¡hasta parecían estar horrorosamente pegados! Al estilo sombra; eso desespera a Rosie, quieren que esos se distancien a como de lugar._

_—Pero lo que más quisiera saber es el por qué de la situación actual... mi situación actual —se dijo la de pelo rojizo no entendiendo sus sentimientos. _

_Rose no para de pensar en Lilu, esa es la principal causa de que su mente sea un completo caos. Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento ésta apareció —corriendo— en su dirección; ambas féminas se estrellaron y cayeron sentadas una frente a la otra, se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos sin saber qué hacer._

_—Hola, Lilu —dijo finalmente la mayor levantándose._

_—Rose —mencionó por lo bajo, casi en un susurro, la susodicha—... me sorprende verte —la miró cuando ya estuvo de pie—; tengo que decirte algo importante._

_La Weasley observó a la Potter con curiosidad._

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_—Que... bueno, que yo te... que te —se trabó con las palabras la de cabellera roja. Entonces, demostrando que es una Griffindor, avanzó apresuradamente a su prima y... la besó en los labios._

_Rosie abrió los ojos sorprendida ¡no se esperaba aquello! De pronto cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, tomó a la menor por la cintura a la vez que ésta se pegaba más a su prima; primero fue lento pero luego pasó de ser inocente a tener cierto toque de pasión por parte de la hermana de Hugo. Cuando el aire se les terminó se separaron._

_—¿Lilu, porqué? —consultó más que en shock después de que volviera a la normalidad._

_—Te amo, Rose, más que a una prima —explicó la hija de Harry y Ginny—. Quisiera ser tu novia, Rose, ¿quieres tú?_

_En respuesta la antes mencionada la volvió a dar un ósculo en los labios._

_—Eso responde tu pregunta —sonrió Rose apartándose de la mejor amiga de Scorpius._

_—Sí —le devolvió el gesto Lily._

La Weasley salió de sus pensamientos. Era un recuerdo muy alegre y le otorgaba una enorme felicidad saber que su prima era sólo suya y no de nadie más, aún no comprendía el por qué Lilu se seguía juntando tanto con Hyperion sin embargo ahora estaba muy tranquila, no tenía nada porque preocuparse.

—Al final siempre amé a Lily —habló la de pelo rojizo, negando con la cabeza—. Increíble que no me diera cuenta antes.

_En ese momento un chico que tenía el pelo rubio muy claro y que vestía con la túnica de Slytherin se acercó lentamente a ella, él poseía una sonrisa de superioridad y orgullo. ¡Por fin! Su plan se completó, vaya que tuvo que esperar bastante._

_—Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta —dijo Scor mirando como la pareja se besaba con más pasión e intensidad._

_Un día después las féminas se sentaron en la mesa de Salazar para hablar con el hijo de Draco y Astoria, quien al darse cuenta de su presencia las saludó cordialmente._

_—Saludos, Rose y Lilu —Malfoy se comía un pedazo de pan de mandarina._

_—¡Buenas, Hype! —ahora se atragantó ante ese seudónimo._

_¡Hype, como odiaba que le digan Hype! Pese a que solo es una la que lo hace._

_—¿Es enserio Scor? —preguntó divertida la chica Weasley._

_—Ah, cállate Weasley —mencionó, por no decir que escupió, cuando tragó lo que se metió a la boca. _

_Al parecer la rivalidad de los Weasley con los Malfoy aún seguía._

_—Por cierto, Rose, me alegro de tu noviazgo —sonrió burlón el blondo a su vez que la Ravenclaw escupió el zumo de naranja._

_—¿¡Cómo sabes eso, Malfoy?! ¡¿Me estabas espiando?! —vociferó una molesta, y sonrojada, Rosie._

_Lily rió— Por supuesto que no, Rose. Lo que pasa es que Hype..._

_—¡Oye!_

_—... trazó un plan para que tú y yo termináramos juntas —prosiguió ignorando la interrupción de Scor._

_Éste la fulminó con la mirada._

_Ambas sabían que si se enojaba con ellas no era de verdad, es sólo que algunas que no se pueden evitar. Culpa de los genes, observó una vez James quejándose._

_—Es enserio —la Weasley tenía los ojos bien abiertos._

_—Qué gran reacción, Rose._

_—Hype —regañó Lily de brazos cruzados—. Sí, teniendo en cuenta que eres un poco —pensó en una palabra apropiada—... ciega para estas cosas Hype optó por ayudar.  
_

_—No me digas así Lilu._

_—Nunca pensé que diría esto: gracias Scor._

_Él sonrió agradecido— Por nada._

_De pronto la pequeña pelirroja cambió de tema— ¿Me podría ayudar para los TIMOS de Transformaciones y Pociones? —le pregunto mirando a la Ravenclaw y al Slytherin._

_—Por supuesto Lilu. Pero me ayudas con Encantamientos._

_—Y a mi con Herbología._

_Respondieron Scorpius y Rose respectivamente. _

En ese preciso instante la voz de su prima —y novia— la devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose! —se le lanzó a los brazos.

—Gracias —la oteó a los ojos y la besó con mucho amor—. ¿Y Scor no me felicitará? —frunció el ceño ante un pensamiento que le cruzó la mente— Se le olvidó, ¿cierto?

—No, ya te dio su regalo.

Se extrañó la mayor— ¿Cuándo?

—Su plan para termináramos juntas fue su regalo.

Rosie sonrió, Malfoy a veces sí que la sorprendía.

—Le daré las felicitaciones después.

Lilu le entregó un collar de plata.

—¿Este es el collar que salió a la venta hace un mes? —indagó estupefacta ¡cuánto lo había querido! Lástima que no tuvo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo.

—Sí, supe que siempre lo quisiste así que moví unos favores que me debía Hype y... ¡ta-da! He ahí tu obsequio.

Definitivamente Rose tenía la mejor novia que podía desear.


End file.
